Protective Deception
by wizardofahz
Summary: A drive-by shooting has JJ and Prentiss on the run and the BAU scrambling to find them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds_, never have and never will.

A/N: I wrote the majority of this during season 8, so that's when this is set. Watching "200" and seeing the amazing display of friendship between JJ and Emily is what actually pushed me to finish it. (Yes, I know the episode aired 10 months ago. Focus is not my strong suit.)

I can feel a few of you side-eying me. "What are you doing starting another story? You already have two WIPs you can't update in a timely manner." Okay, maybe none of you thought that, but I did. Worry not. This is going to be a relatively straightforward two-shot.

And with all that out of the way, on with the show...

* * *

><p>JJ grimaced as she balanced a coffee tray in each hand.<p>

It was a chilly Wednesday morning, which meant it was JJ's turn to get coffee for the team. Carefully backing into the door to push it open, she exited the coffee shop when a gust of wind caused the trays to wobble. JJ could feel an expletive forming in her mouth as one tray looked about to capsize.

Suddenly hands appeared from nowhere grabbing the offending tray and helping her steady the other. Turning to thank her good Samaritan, her eyes landed on a very familiar brunette.

"Hey, Jayje. Got a minute?"

"Emily!" JJ beamed at the welcome sight. "How are you? I'm just heading over to the BAU. Do you want to come along? Everyone would love to see you."

Despite how delightful the offer sounded, Prentiss had to decline. "I would, but I'm actually here for business, not pleasure."

JJ's face fell. "Oh, okay. I guess I should let you go then."

"Actually, it's you I need to talk to." Emily's hands twitched as if she was trying not to play with her nails, and JJ knew she wouldn't like what was coming next. "I need you to tell me everything you know about The Rottweiler."

At that JJ's face masked over. Looking around, the blonde then said, "This isn't the place for that conversation."

Before Prentiss could respond, screeching tires alerted them to a black SUV rounding the corner. Eyes widened as she saw guns pointed out of the lowering, blackened windows.

"Gun!" Prentiss yelled as she simultaneously pushed JJ out of the way and dropped to the ground.

The SUV sped off, and just like that, it was over as soon as it began. Prentiss sat up immediately, trying to catch the license plate numbers.

"Jayje, did you manage to get the license plate? I only got the first few numbers." When JJ didn't respond, Prentiss frantically looked around to her friend. "JJ? JJ!"

* * *

><p>"Uggghhh... Where's JJ? I need my coffee," Morgan groaned as he slouched in JJ's chair.<p>

"Worry not, my Chocolate Thunder," Garcia said as she rubbed his shoulders. "I have faith that our angelfish will arrive anon to deliver the goods."

"Late night, Morgan? At least tell me you remember her name this time," Reid joked as Blake looked on with amusement.

Despite having a sassy retort on the tip of his tongue, Morgan never got to respond.

"My team, conference room. Now," Hotch barked as he exited his office and headed for the round table room.

They barely had time to sit before Hotch started the briefing. He picked up the remote and pressed play. "A group of high school students were filming a class project when they captured this."

"Fml. We are totally gonna fail this project," a sandy-haired boy groaned.

Beside him a small red-headed girl encouraged, "You almost got it. Try again."

The boy sighed before acquiescing. "Y aquí es el se-ma-four-o."

Off-camera a voice - presumably the filmer's - said, "It's semáforo, not semafóro."

"Thank you, Hermione Granger," the sandy-haired teen muttered and rolled his eyes.

Before they could continue on to their next take, the sound of screeching tires filled the room.

"Gun!" they heard a familiar voice yell, and everyone sans Blake perked up in their seats. The camera tumbled to the ground as gunshots rang out. The next few seconds of sound were muffled but the next, panicked yell was unmistakable. "JJ!"

And with that, Hotch stopped the recording.

"Where are they?" Garcia asked as soon as the video cut out. "Are they okay? Are they at a hospital?"

"Unfortunately we don't know," Hotch gently interrupted her barrage of questions. "I'd like for you to check hospital records for any sign of them. The rest of us will head to the crime scene."

* * *

><p>"We're clear," Emily said as she glanced at the rear-view mirror to confirm they weren't being tailed. "How're you doing?"<p>

"It's not a through-and-through," JJ responded through gritted teeth. Her hands pressed Emily's jacket against her abdomen where a gunshot wound continued to leak blood.

"We're going to have to get it out." Prentiss winced apologetically.

"Yeah," JJ agreed, not at all looking forward to having the bullet extracted.

* * *

><p>There was coffee and blood splattered everywhere. They had mixed together in a way that made it difficult to see where one ended and the other began. Reid observed the scene, his mind automatically meshing the video they'd seen with the scene in front of him.<p>

"Local PD is canvassing the area for witnesses, and Rossi and Blake are checking to see if security cameras picked up anything else," Hotch said as he and Morgan approached. "What have you found?"

The young genius gestured at the storefront riddled with bullet holes. "There's a wide range of trajectories, so it's difficult to determine who the target was exactly." Following the blood trail, he led them to an empty parking spot. "And this is where presumably Emily got JJ into a car and drove off. We might be able to get the car's color, model, and license plate number from that security camera there."

Hotch surveyed the scene and nodded. The camera was at a wide angle, but it was worth a shot.

"We should also have the blood tested." Until they got the results, they wouldn't know for sure if Emily had been hit as well. At the very least, the amount of blood spread across the crime scene wasn't fatal. They could reassure themselves of that. "And we need to talk to Interpol about why Emily was in the States."

"It'd be nice if we could ask Emily," Morgan said.

"Any updates from Garcia?" Reid asked.

Morgan shook his head. "You know Emily. We won't find them unless they want to be found. They've probably gone somewhere they won't attract attention. Maybe a small, rundown motel?"

* * *

><p>"JJ?" Emily shook JJ's shoulder.<p>

The blonde had passed out at their last stop where Emily had extracted the bullet, but they had arrived at their final destination, and it was time to get settled.

When JJ didn't respond, Prentiss panicked. Fingers quickly making their way to JJ's neck, Prentiss was relieved to feel a weak but steady pulse.

"JJ," Emily repeated, this time jostling the smaller woman.

The movement had its desired effect, and JJ's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Looking out window to see where they were, she saw an expensive looking hotel. "Fancy."

"The manager owes me one," Emily explained as she eyed JJ worriedly. "I called him to settle the score after you passed out. We'll be hiding out here."

"Nice."

"I've got extra clothes in my go-bag, so we can change out of -" Prentiss gestured to their now coffee and blood-stained clothes. "We're going to sneak in through the back entrance and then take the service elevator up to our room. Think you can make it?"

With a wan smile, JJ asked, "Do I a choice?"

* * *

><p>"Crime fighters, I need you back at the office pronto," Garcia's voice rang out through the car's speakers.<p>

"What's up, baby girl?" Morgan asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"I've got an Interpol agent and a CIA operative awaiting your presence. They say it's about our girls."

Hotch slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

"Let Rossi and Blake know. We'll be right there."

* * *

><p>"I suppose you'll want to know what's going on," Emily said after she helped JJ settle into one of the room's twin-sized beds.<p>

JJ groaned as she adjusted her position, and Emily handed her some painkillers.

"That would be nice."

Emily took in JJ's pale, drawn features and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to rest first?"

JJ shook her head.

"All right then. My office has been investigating The Rottweiler for a while now. He's been put on the backburner in the last few months, but recently your name popped up in connection with his. That's why I came to see you."

"Oh," JJ whispered, staring down at her hands.

Unsure if she'd lead The Rottweiler straight to her friend and feeling terribly guilty for JJ getting shot, Emily said, "I nearly got you killed, and I'm sorry."

"Emily," JJ looked at the brunette. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p>After the five profilers had all arrived, Garcia began introductions.<p>

"Crimefighters, this is Lesley Bullmore, Emily's second-in-command in Interpol, and this is Parker Jackson, a CIA agent that JJ used to work with. They say they already know who we are, so on we go."

"We're aware you've seen the video of what transpired at the coffee shop, and I can tell you we do have a person of interest," Jackson informed them.

"May I present The Rottweiler, originally Lee Richardson of Lancaster, England," Bullmore said, and a picture of a menacing man appeared on the screen. "We've been interested in his exploits for several years now. He started off at high priority - involved in a myriad of things, such as weapons trafficking, but that changed after his brother was killed by..." - another photo appeared on the screen - "I Cavalli Neri, an Italian cartel of sorts."

"The Black Horses," Rossi translated.

"Right," Jackson confirmed. "Once that happened, The Rottweiler's priorities shifted towards revenge on them and away from his previous pursuits. With that transition, pretty much every intelligence agency dropped him as a priority target. Bigger fish to fry and all that."

"Why would I Cavalli Neri kill The Rottweiler's brother?" Blake asked.

"We've never been able to figure out why," Bullmore replied. "As far as we can tell, The Rottweiler's brother was never involved in any of his illegal activities. In fact, there was no connection whatsoever between the Rottweiler and I Cavalli Neri before. This has baffled us for quite some time."

"Well then, Agent Prentiss will be in for a bit of a shock."

Heads swiveled around to Jackson.

"Jareau set that up."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and especially to those who reviewed! I wasn't expecting such an enthusiastic response, so genuinely again, thank you.

We pick up from the previous chapter, in which Prentiss has just received the same information that the BAU did, i.e. she knows that JJ set up The Rottweiler's brother's murder but not the circumstances surrounding it.

* * *

><p>"Why..." Prentiss trailed off as she stared at the young blonde in front of her. "Why would you do that?"<p>

"The Rottweiler was going to kill you," JJ replied. This reaction, this was why had declined Emily's offer to rest first. She figured she owed Emily an explanation. She figured correctly.

"What?" Emily had never felt so off-footed in her life.

"I may not work in intelligence anymore, but I still hear things. Interpol had been pursuing him for years, and then you took over the London office, and suddenly… You were getting too close, messing up too many things for him. The Rottweiler was going to put out a hit on you, and a contact warned me about it."

Emily's stare continued as she tried to process JJ's words. "So you killed an innocent man?"

"I didn't kill him," JJ hedged. "I just set up –"

"I don't care who pulled the trigger," Emily snapped, standing suddenly to alleviate her excess energy. She began to pace. "Did you even think this through?"

JJ's eyes followed her. "It took your minds off each other. With The Rottweiler focused on I Cavelli Neri, they were taking each other out. I can't say there wasn't collateral damage, but overall, they've done more to each other than the civilian population. Em, I did think it through."

Emily noticed the effects of their intense conversation on JJ. She had gotten paler, though Emily wouldn't have thought that possible, and her breathing had grown quicker and shallower. A slight sheen of sweat had reappeared on her forehead. In the heat of moment, her worry transformed into anger.

"Except for the part where The Rottweiler is now trying to kill you?!" As Prentiss spoke, she got progressively louder until she was nearly shouting the last few words

JJ remained unapologetic. "But he won't be killing you."

"Damn it, JJ..." Prentiss exhaled. It was thoughtful of her best friend to look out for her, but it just didn't feel right. In no universe was it acceptable for JJ to lay down her life in exchange for her own. Not to mention, she had less to lose. "I don't have a family to leave behind!"

"But you do," JJ contradicted sharply, her blue eyes burning with conviction. "The BAU's your family. Always will be. I won't apologize for looking out for you."

Shaking her head, Prentiss turned away until JJ's quiet voice stopped her.

"And I won't lose another sister."

Touched by the declaration, Emily's eyes met JJ's. "Well I'm not losing you either."

JJ smiled softly, and Emily sat on the bed next to her even though there wasn't much room.

As JJ leaned into her, Emily asked, "So what's the plan, maestro? Tell me have you didn't set this all up without a plan."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Emily asked, her finger hovering over the call button of the burn phone she'd acquired while JJ had napped.<p>

JJ nodded, and Emily pressed call and activated the speakerphone.

They both smiled when a familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, PG," Emily greeted, and immediately a cacophony of sounds emitted from the speaker.

"Emily!" Garcia screeched, the skyrocketing pitch a sign of her accumulated stress. "I've got the team plus an Agent Parker Jackson of the CIA and –"

"Ma'am," Lesley Bullmore's voice cut through.

Emily's brow furrowed. "Lesley, if you're there, who the hell is running our office?"

"I didn't leave Andy in charge if that's what you're worried about," Bullmore quipped.

Andy was a well-meaning, though sometimes daft junior agent.

"Where's JJ? Is she all right?" Hotch cut in, getting to the topic he and the rest of the BAU were more interested in.

"Right here, Hotch," JJ replied with a smile, though they couldn't see it.

"Good to hear your voice, Jareau," Parker said.

"Hey, Parker," JJ greeted.

"Are you two okay?" Morgan asked.

"I've seen better days, but we're all right," JJ reassured them.

"Where are you?" Reid asked.

Emily and JJ exchanged glances, and the former responded, "I'd rather not say."

"Emily, we can help," Morgan insisted.

"Since you have Parker and Bullmore there, I'm guessing you've already been briefed on the situation," JJ said. Rossi confirmed her supposition, so she continued, "Emily and I do have a plan."

"You're not going to like it," Emily said immediately. At JJ's look, she added, "I don't like it. What makes you think they will?"

"Well you agreed to it, didn't you?"

"Not like I had much of a choice," Emily shot back. Then she whispered into the phone with a faux-conspiratorial tone, "She's really stubborn."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Uh, hello, pot calling kettle black."

"The plan," Hotch said sternly to prevent continued bickering.

"JJ wants to use herself as bait, lure The Rottweiler out," Emily said, and as she predicted, the BAU voiced their disapproval.

"There's got to be another way," Morgan said. "Give us time, and we can find him."

Bullmore was less optimistic. "The Rottweiler's slippery. It would take months or years of concentrated effort."

"Exactly," Emily agreed. "And I'd rather get this done with sooner than later. I'll feel better about all this when we get JJ to a hospital."

"You said you were all right, JJ," Reid said with a hint of accusatory concern. It was obvious from the video and the crime scene that she had been shot, but he had hoped it was more along the lines of a flesh wound.

JJ shot Emily a glare. She hadn't wanted to worry the team any more than necessary. "What's important is that we get The Rottweiler into custody. Emily's build up a good case against him, so once we have him, it should be a sure conviction."

"Assuming he doesn't escape custody," Parker said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," JJ replied. "In the meantime, let's finalize the details of the plan."

* * *

><p>"They should be here any minute now," Emily said, looking down at her watch.<p>

She and JJ were in an abandoned boat shed waiting for The Rottweiler and subsequently the BAU to show up. The latter, along with Bullmore and Parker, were hidden around the perimeter waiting for the right time to emerge.

A few minutes later, the doors opened with a bang as The Rottweiler and his three guns for hire stormed in. Emily immediately stood and aimed her gun at The Rottweiler, whereas JJ didn't bother, remaining seated and watching the scene unfold.

The Rottweiler smirked and made his way to JJ. "You might as well drop the weapon, Agent Prentiss. You're outgunned."

"Not for long," Emily retorted, and on cue, the BAU, Parker, and Bullmore entered behind them.

It was Emily's turn to smirk, and she threw The Rottweiler's words back at him, "You might as well drop the weapon, Richardson. You're outgunned."

The Rottweiler's guns for hire looked to him for a cue, but he seemed to have no intention of relinquishing.

"I think not," he said calmly, keeping his gun on JJ. "If I die, I take Jareau with me."

"How about the rest of you?" Morgan asked the henchmen, pressing his gun into the back of one of their heads to make a point. "The rest of you willing to die for this?"

The three guns for hire surrendered their weapons and were escorted out by Morgan, Rossi, and Blake. The rest of the team remained.

JJ looked up at The Rottweiler lazily after the six left. "You won't see your brother this way," she said, her voice taunting.

"Of course not, you killed him!" The Rottweiler snarled, lifting her from the chair with his free hand and slamming her forcefully into the wall. Everyone else tightened their grips on their guns and prepared to shoot if necessary.

"Did I?" she asked weakly, hands moving to her gunshot wound where blood had started to seep through her shirt. She was glad Emily had insisted she take her pain medication before arriving.

The Rottweiler stared at her. His grip slackened.

"Oops, I thought I hid him away." JJ slid down the wall, the sight of The Rottweiler's gun following. Her eyes still met his defiantly. "I try to make a habit of sparing the innocent ones."

"You're lying," said The Rottweiler.

Behind him, Reid, Hotch, Parker, and Bullmore all exchanged glances, as if trying to glean from each other whether or not what JJ was saying was true. Emily looked slightly surprised but didn't react very much.

The corner of JJ's lips quirked upwards, making her look incredibly smug. "If you're really going to kill me, then this is my last 'up yours'."

"I don't believe you," The Rottweiler growled.

JJ reached a shaking hand into her pocket and retrieved the burn phone. "Why don't I call him?"

The Rottweiler didn't respond, and JJ dialed the number from memory.

"Hello?"

The Rottweiler's eyes widened upon hearing the familiar voice.

JJ considered hanging up - she had gotten what she wanted; The Rottweiler had recognized his brother's voice - but she was also aware that it might not be enough. He might think it a simple recording or something of the sort, and she needed him to be absolutely convinced.

"Jason, it's Agent Jareau."

There was a brief pause, then, "Agent Jareau, is something wrong?" He sounded worried.

"No," JJ said quickly. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't the usual protocol."

Jason sighed in relief. "It's okay. Uh, what can I do for you?"

JJ glanced up at The Rottweiler to check if that was enough, but he seemed too stunned to make demands. "Just checking in."

They could hear a voice in the background, and Jason called out, "One second, babe! Sorry about that, Agent Jareau. Did you need something in particular?"

JJ's eyes widened. She recognized the background voice as Jason's new girlfriend but didn't want to divulge anything more than necessary to The Rottweiler. She was trying to keep Jason safe in his new life after all. "No. That's it for now. Bye!"

And with that she quickly hung up.

"Give it up, Richardson," Emily said, looking over worriedly at JJ. "I think that proved you have something to live for."

"I want to see him," The Rottweiler demanded.

"I can't guarantee you anything," JJ warned him. "I'll leave that up to Jason, and he wasn't exactly unwilling to leave you behind."

The Rottweiler frowned but relinquished his weapon all the same. Bullmore quickly placed him in handcuffs, and she and Parker decided to take him to a CIA safehouse that the latter offered up, where they could wait until it was time to transport The Rottweiler back to England.

JJ tried struggling to her feet, but Hotch gently picked her up and carried her to an SUV outside. Emily quickly got into the backseat and helped him ease JJ into a comfortable position. Hotch and Reid got into the front, the former in the driver's seat, and they were off to the hospital.

"You could have told me about Jason," Emily said as JJ settled into her.

JJ smiled shyly. "I guess I've grown to like my secrets."

Emily nodded with understanding but then grew stern. "Never do that again. Do you understand me?" When JJ merely sighed, she reiterated more forcefully, "Do you understand?"

"You gonna promise me you'll stop pissing off bad guys?" JJ asked cheekily.

"I'm serious, Jayje," Emily said, using her very serious Special Agent in Charge voice. "I'm grateful, but this can't happen again."

For a moment, JJ felt like a child getting lectured by her older sister. Looking down at her hands, she nodded dejectedly.

Then a thought occurred to her.

"Wait. You can't just tell me off like that."

"You said we're a family, right?" Emily smiled down at her, and JJ found the grin uncomfortably saccharine.

"Yeah, but -"

"And I'm the older sister, right?"

"Yeah, but -"

"See? Older sister's prerogative."

"No, that's not how -"

"That's exactly how this works," Emily said, smile now triumphant.

JJ glared up at her with annoyance and whined:

"Hotch!"

* * *

><p>fin<p>

_Thanks for reading and happy holidays, everyone!_


End file.
